Signal transduction initiated by the neuroregulatory cytokine ciliary neurotrophic factor (CNTF) has been shown to promote neuronal survival in the injured or diseased nervous system. These findings have provided a basis for using CNTF as a therapeutic agent aimed at the treatment or prevention of a variety of neuropathological diseases, including amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, Huntington's disease, Alzheimer's disease, stroke, and several forms of cerebellar ataxias. The precise manner in which CNTF activates and coordinately regulates the signaling cascades it employs for its neuroprotective effects remains largely undefined. One important component in this cascade that we have recently identified is the mammalian target of rapamycin (mTOR). The TOR proteins have been shown to be key regulators of a diverse set of cell processes, and recent reports have indicated that mTOR may play a critical role in synaptic plasticity and memory. We hypothesize that mTOR is a critical link in one or more of the CNTF signal transduction pathways. Thus the research we are proposing in this application aims to determine the mechanism by which CNTF activates mTOR and to identify the role(s) that mTOR plays in CNTF-stimulated sympathetic neurons. This work could identify novel targets for therapies aimed at the treatment or prevention of a variety of central nervous system disorders as well as provide a sound scientific foundation for the clinical use of CNTF and CNTF analogues now being tested in clinical trials. [unreadable] [unreadable]